The Sparrow and The Stars
by AlyssaReane
Summary: Jack's wife is away in Port Royal, will he come back to her? Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Early 18**__**th**__** Century, Tortuga:**_

"I'm not like you; I won't do very well on a ship. Jack, I wasn't born to live out at sea, I'd feel captive in on a ship." I spoke to my dear friend and partner; we sat down on the beach just a few feet from the small home where I stayed while he was gone. He was trying to convince me to leave with him on another of his crazy adventures. He laughed such a pure, honest laugh, "Siddie, you really think that I don't know that? I just want you with me. You know what happens if you stay here much longer." At those words he lost his usual smile to a frown. "No. I don't." Truthfully I was all too aware of my fate if I stayed in Tortuga without him again.

"You become one of three things, a bitter house wife to someone who you won't love," he started but I interrupted him, "How do you know I won't love them?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him. "Because they wouldn't make you a house wife if they loved you and you would never love someone who didn't love you, now where was I? Ah yes or a barmaid or you'd work at the brothel." I shuddered at his last word. "Being stuck on a boat would be better, or am I to work for the Trading Company as well?" I argued with him, he just returned from a job for them and had to leave me behind.

"Sid, I don't work for them anymore," he pulled up his sleeve to reveal a swollen, red, puffy burn in the shape of a _P_. I grazed it with the tips of my fingers, "Jack, darling, what happened?" He reaches his other hand to my face and lifts my chin up so our eyes meet, "No worries, love. I did what I know was right. I must confess to you though, I had to make a bargain to raise the _Wicked Wench_ after they burned it." I jump up, he follows suit, "What do you mean a bargain?" Jack looks away, and then wraps his arm around my waist, "I think you should rename the beautiful vessel." I figure that he'd tell me when he was ready so I think about a name. "_The Black Pearl_, that's it."

"Hmm, the _Black Pearl_, I love it Siddie!" he kissed my lips, which made me lose my balance and we fell back onto the sand. "Do we have a crew?" I inquired while he played with my hair. "Yes, we do. Our first mate is some older man by the name of Hector Barbossa." He pulled me closer to him, "Let's leave as soon as we can, Jack," I whispered into his chest. "We can go tomorrow, I had it all planned out."

_**The Next Night:**_

I stood on the dock in front of the _Black Pearl _as I waited for Jack to return. Soon I saw him walking towards me with a man I suspected to be Barbossa. "Ah, Siddie, I'd like you to meet Hector," Jack said as he moved closer to me, Hector reached out his hand, he had a firm grip and a wicked smirk as we shook hands. "Miss Latro, it truly is lovely to meet you after all the talk Jack has done about you." I smile at him, "Well, Jack is known to have a sliver tongue, I only hope that he says things that make me shine in a much better light than I actually do." I leaned and kissed his cheek. Jack cleared his throat, "Well, to the _Pearl_?" he grabbed my hand as we walked onto the ship together for the first time.

The _Black Pearl_ was even more beautiful up close than from afar, never have a seen a ship and fallen in love until I saw her. I left Jack's side and ran to the wheel, gliding my fingers across every inch of the polished wood before a noise made me pull back. "You'll make a perfect pirate, Sidera," his voice was full of admiration as he stood behind me. I smiled at him, running my hand across his face, "Only because I will have learned from the best." He turned me around so we were both facing the wheel. Behind me he slid his hands up from my waist to my hands placing them on the wheel. "Let's sail the Caribbean, love."  
"Only with you, Captain Jack Sparrow."

_**2 Years Later:**_

"Sidera, listen to me you need to go to the nearest town. There is one about a few miles north that I marked on this map." Jack was frantic as ever as he searched through the Captain's quarters. He was looking for something in the desk, "Why, Jack?" I stood from the bed walking towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I think they are going to mutiny," his voice cracked, "I can hear their whispers." He was throwing stuff now from the drawers. As a shirt flew past my head I spoke "Jack, I am your wife, if they mutiny then I'll be with you when they do." He stopped searching and looked at me, walking me backwards. He pinned me on the bed, "Listen to me then Mrs. Captain Sparrow, I don't want you hurt so you will get in that dingy and leave this ship!' Jack was never forceful or demanding of me, so I understood now that he was scared.

I nodded my head and he let me up, he laid his hand on my cheek, "Siddie, you need to go to the town and start a life, use your maiden name, do not use your name as Sparrow until I come to you." Tears started to form and Jack pulled me closer to him, "What if you don't come?" I said as a sob broke out of my throat. "I promise I will come back for you, as soon as I can." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He broke us apart, "Come on Siddie, I'll help you with the dingy." The deckhands were gone and the ship looked abandoned, it was obvious why Jack felt worried.

I climbed into the dingy and Jack put a bag in it that I hadn't seen him carrying. "What's that?" I asked him, still standing up. "Just some things for you, now remember to go north, the first island you see has a town on it, Port Royal, I believe." I frowned and he grabbed the back of my head pulling me into a kiss, "I love you Sidera." I kissed him again before I sat down, "I love you as well Captain Jack Sparrow." He took off his hat and bowed, "Be safe my wife."

As I sailed away from the _Black Pearl_ I felt my heart break from the separation from Jack for the first time in years.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Few Years Later:**_

There was a knock on my door as I tried to finish my breakfast. My house on Port Royal was small but it's all I need for just me. I never got remarried, even though I haven't seen Jack in years, I just knew he was alive and looking for me, I could feel it. I opened the door to see a certain young blacksmith smiling at me, "Ah, William! Who else would visit me so early, come in." He walked in behind me, "Good morning to you too, Sidera."

"Sit and I'll make you some tea; I was just finishing up breakfast. Shouldn't you be at the Commodore's ceremony?" I spoke as I put a kettle on the fire. "I was on my way when I thought to stop by you, are you not going?" he asked. "Well the entirety of Port Royal will be there, and I myself prefer isolation, so no I don't think I'll be going. I think the beach sounds rather nice." I took the kettle off and poured the hot water into a cup of tea. "Sid, you are always at the beach. You stare at the sea as if you were waiting for someone." His words hit a nerve and I dropped a cup at the realization. "Will you need to see the beach from my perspective to understand this, why don't you come with me?" He took a drink of his tea before answering, "Alright, I didn't want to go to that ceremony anyway."

_**A Little Later:**_

"You were right, this is enchanting," Will spoke as we sat on the beach, it was nearing noon. "I told you so William. You think you would learn to listen to me by now," I laughed and lay in the sand, my mind drifting to Jack. When we would make port the first thing we did was find some rum and then go to the beach, and play in the sand. I must have sighed because Will was looking at me with worry, "What's wrong Sidera?" he asked. "Love, you are much too young for my troubles." He laughed at that, "I'm not that much younger than you." I chuckled at his tone. "Come on, you can escort me to the store and then get back to your blacksmithing or whatever it is you do." We walked to the grocer, but were stopped by Mrs. Hannigan, the shop owner's wife.

"Mr. Turner, Miss Latro did you hear about the pirate on Port Royal?" She was frantic; she was also a frigid old bitter woman. "No, what about it, Mrs. Hannigan?" I asked calmly, a pirate on Port Royal was rare but I was not concerned. "Well apparently he saved Miss Swann's life but then when they tried to hang him, he wrapped the shackles around Miss Swann's neck and threatened her life. Now he's escaped and they can't find him." She finished, I notice Will processing the information, "Miss Swann? He threatened Elizabeth?" He asked her, when she nodded her head and said "that poor thing," he excused himself and headed toward the blacksmith shop. "Hmm, Mrs. Hannigan what was the pirate's name?" I asked as I walked into the shop her husband owned. "Huh? Oh yes dear, it was Jack Sparrow, I believe." My heart began to race at those two words, but it couldn't help the next word that came out of my mouth, "Captain." She looked at me, "What did you say dear?"  
"Nothing, I have to go, have a good day Mrs. Hannigan."

Later that night I sat on the beach, from listening around town what I could gather was that Jack was in the jail. I was shocked he hadn't escaped but I suppose it wasn't for lack of trying. I stood to head home when something in the wind changed, it became more violent. I looked toward the sea, and I couldn't believe what I saw, _The Black Pearl_. Barbosa was here, I'd kill him if he wasn't cursed to live forever as the stories say. A fool's price to pay for riches and Hector Barbosa was a fool. Although I suppose if he hadn't mutinied against Jack then he and I would be paying the same price. I ran to my house to grab a sword, even if I couldn't kill them I could still fight them. As I entered my house I heard the fire of the _Pearl's_ cannons. It was a beautifully haunting sound reminding me that I was a pirate, not just a simple woman. My life had become a monotonous drag and I stared at the sea longing to be there, longing to be with Jack, which stopped now.

Sword in hand I found the town in utter chaos. First I needed to find Will, make sure he was safe. Amidst the chaos I saw the pirates causing destruction, the familiar faces of my once good friends, of my friends that betrayed me. I saw Ragetti and Pintel run for the Governor's house, they looked like they had a purpose so I began to follow them.

I had been so focused that I didn't notice the pirate behind me. He grabbed my hair throwing me to the dirt. With his sword pointing at my chest he spoke, "Mrs. Sparrow, what a lovely surprise, the Captain was most upset when Jack told us ya were gone. He was eager to have ya for 'imself; maybe I should bring ya to 'im and see what I'll be gettin'." I faked a look of fear, I was not worried as he put himself in a position that I could tear down. I swung my leg out, connecting with his which made him drop. I grabbed his sword as it fell out of his hand. Now he lay where I was, "Barbossa can covet nothing, you fool" I shoved the sword through his chest, "Now I know this won't kill you but you'll be stuck in there an awful long time." I picked up my sword from where it fell and ran for the blacksmith shop to get Will.

As I evaded the pirates or fought against those who dare to try, I still couldn't see Will. I have only one option left, break Jack out. As I ran to the jail I saw Elizabeth being taken aboard the _Pearl_, but there was no time to worry about that now. Jack was sitting in the cell, alone with his hat over his face. "Jack Sparrow you are pathetic as ever, you know that don't you love?" I asked, walking up to the bars. He didn't make any movements but I could just see the smiling forming under the hat, "Now dearie if I was pathetic I wouldn't have a plan." He removed his hat and jumped to walk to the bars, our faces were mere inches away. He reached his hand to stroke my cheek, "The years have been very kind to you my wife." I smiled at his touch, after so long of not having him, he was right here. "I can't say the same to you, Jack," I spoke, covering his hand with mine. He gasped with fake offense, "No need to be rude, Siddie." I laughed, "Oh how I've missed you. Now tell me what this plan of yours is?" His smiled his Cheshire grin, "Well first you'll find the keys, we'll commandeer a ship from these people, track Barbosa and get our ship back, simple."

"Not going to work Jack. The dog is gone which means the keys are gone, but I think I may have a way to get you out," I said thinking. "Okay, I trust you, Sid." He said turning away. "Jack…" I needed to ask but wasn't sure how to. "Yes, love?" "Miss Swann has something we need, doesn't she? Something Barbossa needs as well?" He smiled again, "Yes." I nodded and left to find William.

It was far easier to find him now that the crew of the Pearl was gone and it was light. He was lying on the ground; I kicked at him until he woke up. "I think someone had a little too much rum," I said helping him up. He groaned and muttered something about pirates, and then a look of realization came to him, "Elizabeth! They took Elizabeth. I have to save her." He shouted and started walking; I pulled him to a stop. "Will, calm down. I know how we can save her, but you have to give me your complete trust okay?" I said and he nodded. "We have to break Jack Sparrow out." He looked at me like I was mad. "What? Why?" he asked. "He's my husband and an amazing pirate, with a history with the men that took her. We can get her back for you, Will. Trust me." I heard him sigh before he spoke, "Fine, but you have a lot of things to explain."


	3. Chapter 3

As we sailed away I jumped on the shelf in front of the wheel, "Well that was easy." I smiled out at the sea, taking in that salty air. I heard Jack's chuckle and Will sighed, "Easy? You call that easy?" I turned to look at him, "Yes. No one had to die and we got a ship, so it was easy William." Jack laughed again, I jumped off the shelf and walked behind Jack, wrapping my arms around his waist, "Darling, we can't sail this ship on our own, not going after the_ Pearl_, we need a crew." He moved so he was facing me, with one hand still on the wheel, "Aye love, we can't do it alone but where would you propose finding a bunch of ne'er do-wells?" his smirk widened, as did mine. "Tortuga," we spoke the word in unison.

* * *

I was down in the captain's cabin when I heard a swinging noise. I ran up to the deck to see William hanging from a mast over the ocean. "Jack, what the hell are you doing?" I shouted at him trying to turn the mast back. "Now love, calm down, me and William just needed to have a chat." He took my hand off the wheel and looked at me with a deadpan face. "Can't you chat ON the ship?" I shouted, but move closer to whisper to him, "We need him." I heard him sigh and let William back on the ship. As William thud to the ground Jack placed the sword to his chest, "Can you sail under the command of a pirate?" He flipped the sword so the handle was pointed towards Will, "Or can you not?" Will took the sword as I helped him up.

* * *

We were in a barn of pigs that reeked; I recognized Gibbs as Jack threw a bucket of water on him to wake him up. "Cursed you for breathing, you slacked-jawed idiot!" he shouted as he scrambled to get up. Then he realized who it was, "Mother's love, Jack and Sidera too!" I listened to them ramble on and we walked to the tavern. I sat with Jack and Gibbs as we talked over our task.

"Now, what's the nature of this venture of yourn?" Gibbs asked. Jack and I looked at each other before I spoke, "We're going after the _Black Pearl_." Gibbs choked on his rum. Jack spoke up, "I know where it's going to be and I'm going to take it." Gibbs shook his head wildly, "Jack it's a fool's errand. You know better than me the tales of the _Black Pearl_."

Jack looked at me before reaching his hand to mine, "That's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew." Gibbs looked at me, shocked I'd go along with this madness, "From what I hear of Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one." Jack, always the slick talker replied, "Well then I'd say it's a very good thing neither of us are fools." Gibbs stubborn as ever pressed the matter, "Prove me wrong. What makes you think Barbossa will give his ship up to you?" Jack tilted his head to the side, "Let's just say it's a matter of leverage."

Jack kept motioning his head towards William but Gibbs wasn't catching on until he looked over, "The kid?" Jack nodded his head. I smiled and said, "That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner, his only child." Gibbs caught on, "Is he now?" We watched as the locals bumped into Will. Gibbs spoke with a sly grin on his face, "'Leverage' says you.' I think I feel a change in the wind,' says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors as crazy as the two of ya." Jack kissed me speaking as he pulled away, "One can only hope."

* * *

Sidera was able to charm a nice room out of the inn keeper for Jack and herself. He locked the door behind him once they were both in the room. She sat on the king sized bed, watching his every movement, taking in the fact that she was finally with him after so long. Jack walked up to her placing her chin in his hand, guiding her lips to his. The kiss was passionate but held a certain kind of sadness.

Siddie pulled back, "What's wrong Jack?" She asked before being pulled into a hug by her husband. "You know, I'm not normally sentimental, love, but damn, I missed you." Jack ravaged her lips, moving down her neck placing bites here and there. A moan escaped out with each bite and each kiss, they exhilarated her beyond comprehension. They had undressed quickly and now Jack was above her kissing every inch of her skin.

She wanted her husband. "Jack," she moaned his name out. "Yes Siddie?" he whispered with seduction. "Make love to me Jack," she kissed him again. "Okay, love." He spoke in her ear before entering her. He moved slowly at first, watching her face as she smiled and moaned from the pleasure he caused her. She had such a beautiful face, it was soft and feminine, her lips were full and red, her eyes were round and a shade of blue and violet he's never seen anywhere else, and all that beauty was framed by long hair that looked like black silk.

Her skin was always pale, even when she spent all her time on deck or in the sand. "Harder," She moaned, and Jack obeyed, gripping one hand on the headboard of the bed and the other gripped her hair. Sidera's nails were digging in his skin, harder and harder with every thrust. She wanted to open her eyes and look at her lover but she knew if she attempted they'd roll right back in her head. "Siddie," Jack moaned her name, with one last thrust they both were overtaken with pleasure.

Breathing heavy Jack and Sidera looked at each other, both with grins on their faces that seemed impossible. Jack kissed her forehead, "I love you, Mrs. Sparrow." Sidera laughed whenever he called her that, "As I love you Captain Sparrow."


	4. Chapter 4

_*smack*_ A hand reached and struck Jack across the face. "I think I deserved that one," Jack said looking back to Will and I. "You stole my boat! Sid, he stole my boat!" Anamaria shouted at us. "You stole her boat?" I asked Jack looking at him confused. "Actually-" He started but my smack cut him off, "JACK!"

"Borrowed! Borrowed without permission, but with every intention of bringing it back, believe me, love," he finished his pervious sentence rubbing his cheek. "But you didn't!" She was still shouting at Jack, who was afraid of getting hit again. When she brought her face closer to his he flinched back. "You'll get another one," He spoke; trying to persuade her but his voice was getting higher, obvious he was a little afraid.

She moved her hand, pointing her finger in his face; Jack recoiled as she spoke, "I will, I will." Will decided to speak up, "A better one," Jack repeated that with his grin plastering his face. "That one!" Will pointed to Interceptor. "Which one?" I whirled around to Will, Jack did the same.

Will nodded his head towards the ship, and the soon to be crew turned to look. Jack's voice was coated with anger now, "That one?" He glanced at me, looking for an answer, we turned back to Anamaria, "Aye, that one," I confirmed without much certainty. "What say you?" Jack shouted to the crew. A rush of "Aye!" was echoed throughout the crew members. As they walked away to the ship Anamaria pushed Jack and smiled at me. "I'll go with them, love," I kissed Jack's cheek as I walked away to talk with Anamaria.

* * *

There was a fierce storm that first night with our crew. Jack was so worried that he didn't want me on deck and made it clear that he was not to be disobeyed. I gazed out of the window of the Captain's quarter's door; members of our crew would fall over every time a wave hit them.

The Interceptor rocked harshly causing me to tumble onto the floor more than once. I was trying to stand and balance myself when Mr. Gibbs came into the cabin. "The Captain would like me to tell you that we're catching up," I looked Gibbs over; he was soaked to the bone and looked haggard. "You look terrible, Mr. Gibbs," I spoke and maneuvered past headed up the stairs towards Jack with Gibbs trying to get me back to the cabin.

"I told you to stay inside Siddie!" Jack roared over the storm. I look him dead in the eye, trying to be heard over the wind, "Are we really catching up to them Jack?" His anger dispersed and he grinned at me, "Aye love, we are," he bent to give me a swift kiss.

"Jack, I worry, they must have found out by now that she isn't who she says she is, what I they killed her, we lose our leverage," I hold tight to his shoulder as a strong wave crashes against the ship. "Barbossa won't do anything until they are on the Isle, he's made too many mistakes. Now, please go back to the cabin," His voice was attempting to be commanding but his eyes were tired and worried. He worried of me being injured at the expense of his negligence; he worried of losing me again. I place a kiss on his cheek and head back to the cabin.

* * *

I stood next to Jack on deck as we sailed through the passage leading to the Isla de Muerta. The coast was decorated with wrecked ships, ships of possible allies; the sight chilled me to my core. At one point, this would have been the fate of Jack and me. I glance to Jack who is staring at his compass; he then slams it shut and reaches out to my shoulder.

We both glance down at Will; he was making odd gestures while talking to Mr. Gibbs. "I believe he's imitating you Jack," I smirk at my husband and he returns with a frown. "I think William needs a taking to, watch the wheel for me, dearie." I nod grab the wheel and watch as Jack approaches and talk to Will.

I hear Jack shout, "Lower the anchor! Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore." My mind immediately protests. I asked Mr. Cotton to man the steering wheel and ran to Jack. "Jack! I'm going with you!" I demand and start to get into the boat. He puts his hands on my shoulder, pulling me back, "Absolutely not!"

"Jack this is my battle just as much as it is yours! We are in this together, remember?" I hoped that my pleading would work, and by the look that Jack was giving me it was. "Okay, but stick to me and listen to me for once, Sidera," He let go of my shoulders allowing me into the small boat.

* * *

The three of us were jammed into the rowboat together; while Jack rowed, Will looked around, he seemed rather afraid. "What Code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" His question was obviously out of worry, he was glancing back at Jack and I. "Pirate's Code, any man who falls behind is left behind," I let the answer slip before I realized Jack might not want him to know. "No heroes amongst thieves?" Will's tone dripped with superiority.

Jack answered William, preventing a shouting match after seeing the look on my face, "For having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one." I listed the reasons for him, "Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga," Jack and I looked at Will, he was staring at the gleaming treasure, "And you're completely obsessed with treasure," I smirked at the thought. We docked and as Jack helped me out Will responded, "That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure."


End file.
